Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an iron type golf club head including a head body and a face plate attached to the head body. Japanese Patent No. 2691496 discloses a head, wherein a projection, engaged with a recess of a face body to fix the face body to a head body is formed by the plastic deformation of a part of the head body. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-36052 (US2015/0051013) discloses a head including a head body and a face plate, wherein the face plate includes a circular outer edge part fixed to the head body, and a noncontact part surrounded by the outer edge part and not brought into contact with the head body, and the noncontact part includes a first thin part and a second thin part each having a thickness less than the thickness of the outer edge part.